Despair
by flame-of-strife-08
Summary: sad! how Axel reactes after Roxas leaves. shitty summary its better than it sounds i sware! Akuroku


well this was random and came _completely_ out of no where. i was reading wheni was hit with this random wave of angst and was like whoah i must write! so i did, and this was what came out of it, its short but oh well i've never liked writting (or reading) angst so i didnt want to go back and make it longer so... here you go! injoy ^^

Disclamer: trust me, if i owned kingdom hearts, what this is based off of never would have happened.

Dispaire

* * *

Axel walked slowly down the road, his eyes full of tears. why did he go? why couldn't he go with him? was he not good enough? was there someone else?  
tears fell as he remembered their words.

* * *

"if you get on their bad side they'll destroy you!" the red-head exclaimed.  
the blond haired boy stopped walking. Axels heart lept, was he going to stay? "no one would miss me." he retorted, starting to walk again. his words smashing the last bit of hope the pyro had.  
"thats not true!" he said, sounding desperate, but blond didn't stop walking, "i.. would..."

* * *

he hated himself for not saying the last part loud enough. maybe if he talked to him before he left he would have stayed. maybe if he was nicer to him he never would have thought to leave. maybe... all those sacred words were lies.

* * *

"hey, Axel?" the blue eyed boy asked.  
"Yes?"  
"We'll always be together right?"  
"of course!", the red head smiled, "partner." the blond smiled as well, pleased with the answer.

* * *

"hey, do you really believe that we dont have hearts?" axel inquired softly.  
"I'm not sure, but i think we do." replied the small blond.  
"how so?"  
"well, if we didn't have hearts, then i couldn't feel like i do now, i love you, Ax." said the blond, blushing softly.  
"i love you too" Axel smiled, pressing his lips against the youngers softly, "more than you know."

* * *

he fell to his knees. a choked sob tore passed his lips. thunder crashed. it was going to rain. he didn't care, his thoughts went to happier times. the touches they shared, he love they felt. was all that a lie too?

* * *

the blond slowly ran his hands up the pyros sides, making him shiver, "stop teasing he growled"  
blue eyes lit up as the younger laughed, "a little impatient are we Ax?"  
"shut up" was the only warning the light element had before the elder crashed their lips together, causing said blue eyed boy to gasp.  
"Axel.." he moaned.  
the red head grinned.

* * *

"Axel!"  
the lanky man turned at the sound of his name being called, just in time to be pelted in the face with a snowball.  
"ahggg you little... get back here!" the fire wielder yelled chasing after his short companion, but slipping and falling in the snow, effectively failing.  
the smaller of the two just laughed running back to his fallen red head," what hurts more?", the blond asked, "you ass or your pride?"  
"your ass is gunna hurt after I'm through with you!" the pyro growled, grabbing a pile of snow to throw at the small teen, but before he could soft lips met his own.  
"i might just take you p on that offer..." the blond whispered against his lips, "but for right now we have a snowball fight to finish!" he exclaimed jumping off the pyro and running off.  
"hey you cant do that!", axel yelled, "its cheating!" but he laughed none the less and chased after the annoying litte blond.

* * *

Axel was lying down, staring at the stars, a petiet blond boy curled up against his side, snoring quietly one of the pyros hands subconsciously stroking the boys hair. Axel looked down at the keybladers sleeping form, and right then he couldn't think of any place he'd rather be. the small teen had that affect on him most of the time. sighing contentedly the pyro fell asleep, a certain blond plaguing is dreams.

* * *

Axel stared up at the sky as tears streamed down his face."why! why did you have to go!" the sky opened up at his words, pouring down cold wet rain. he hated rain but he didnt care. the only thing he loved was gone, and without something to truly love, how did you know if you truly hate anything? his normally spiky hair sagged down plastered to the side of his face. nothing mattered. nothing matters, nothing ever will matter, and everything that could be lost, was. his love, his lust, his happiness, his everything, gone. he stared helplessly toward the crying heavens, a single word, a name, ripped past his lips, with so much emotion that it could have been the last word he ever spoke,

"ROXAS!"

thunder crashed, rain poured, eyes dulled, he was gone, and deep, deep down, the pyro knew he wold never see his love again.

little did he know, a few miles away a certan blond walked alone, shoulders slumped, tears pouring like the rain from above, the boy helplessly called out a name as well,

"Axel..."

* * *

so ya love it? hate it? flame it? reveiw and i will comment back.

happy reading!

-Lee


End file.
